The reason
by CrisSaKura
Summary: primeira fic q eu publicu... vamu v nu q dah! eh sobre uma banda de rock q mexe com o "sobrenatural" e issu faz com q a imaginaçaum dles vah a mil! entre shows e brinkdeiras "sinistras" há mtus romance e músik!
1. Primeiro dia de aula

**The Reason**

**Primeiro dia de aula, início de uma longa história**

Kagome: Tchau mãe!

Mãe da Kag: Tchau filha! Boa aula!

Kagome tinha passado para o 2ºano e por opção de sua mãe havia mudado de colégio, ido para um onde o ensino era melhor. A garota não gostara nada da idéia porque ficaria mais difícil manter contato com seus colegas e com seus mais recentes amigos. Mas não tinha escolha sua mãe a havia matriculado na nova escola, o que tinha que fazer era se contentar, levantar a cabeça e sorrir para esconder os olhos inchados de tanto chorar com a decisão de sua mãe.

O professor entra na sala anunciando a entrada de uma nova aluna na classe, o nome dela: Kagome Higurashi.

Mirok: E então?

InuYasha: Então o quê?

Mirok: O que você achou dela?

InuYasha: Normal...

Mirok: Normal! Normal cara! Desde que a Kikyo te deu um chute na bunda você não acha nenhuma gatinha gatinha!

InuYasha: Ah! Cala boca seu baka!

Kagome percebendo que falavam dela ficou com as bochechas vermelhas.

Mirok: Hey... a garota ta com vergonha... olha as bochechas dela... vermelhas...

InuYasha: Até nisso você repara.

Mirok: Cara! Como você é chato!

Profe: Você pode se sentar ali. Na frente do InuYasha.

Mirok: Interessante. – sussurrou para InuYasha com a mão no queixo.

InuYasha: Ah. Cala boca.

A aula transcorreu normal. Os professores não deram quase nada porque era o primeiro dia de aula.

No recreio:

Mirok: Ei! – gritando para a Kagome – Vem passar o recreio com a gente!

Kagome: Anh... tudo bem...

Caminharam até um lugar embaixo de uma árvore. Lá tinha uma linda garota de cabelos negros amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto.

Sango: E ai! Como tá a aula?

InuYasha: Normal.

Sango: Que baixo astral.

Mirok: AH! Tenho que te apresentar a aluna nova que entrou na nossa sala.

Kagome: Oi! Meu nome é Kagome!

Sango: Prazer meu nome é Sango! De onde você vem?

Kagome: Eu venho do CCE! ((o nome é inventado))

Sango: Minha prima estudava lá! Mas o ensino lá é muito diferente do daqui.. aqui é mil vezes mais difícil.

Kagome: Nem me assusta!

Sango: Não era minha intenção... desculpa.

Kagome: Tô brincando!

Mirok: E então... quando nós vamos começar os ensaios da banda?

InuYasha: Vamos começar hoje!

Sango: Por mim tudo bem... hoje eu posso ir.

Mirok: Eu também.

Inu: Então está combinado.

Sango: EI! A Kagome pode ir ver o ensaio?

Kagome: Ensaio de que?

Mirok: Da nossa banda...

Kag: Vocês têm uma banda?

Inu: Uhum... se você quiser ver nosso ensaio.. por mim tudo bem...

Kag: Ai que legal! Se não for incomodo eu quero ir ver sim!

Mirok: Não vai ser incomodo nenhum...

Kag: Onde é o ensaio?

Inu: Na minha casa.

Kag: Aiai... não vai ser incomodo mesmo se eu for à sua casa? A gente acabou de se conhecer!

Inu: Não vai ser incomodo nenhum! Você é surda por acaso?

Kag: Ei desculpa! Onde é a sua casa! E que horas vai ser o ensaio?

InuYasha explicou onde era sua casa para Kagome e lhe disse que o ensaio seria às 3 horas e se estenderia por toda tarde.

Sango: Você vai mesmo, né?

Kag: Uhum.. vou sim...

Mirok: Espero que a gente se de bem!

Sango: Mudando de assunto... foi uma injustiça me colocarem em uma turma diferente da de vocês! Amanhã vou mudar de turma!

Mirok: Também acho que foi muita injustiça. Principalmente comigo. – e foi levando a mão a um lugar não muito apropriado – Que não vivo sem você...

Sango: Seu hentai! – e deu um soco na cabeça do Mirok. – Tava demorando!

Inu: Você não muda mesmo!

Mirok: Eu não tenho controle sobre minha mão... ela é amaldiçoada... você já sabe disso.

Inu: Ah, claro.

Mirok: Tapa de amor não dói nada... mas os socos sim.

O recreio, segundo Kagome, fora muito divertido, ela havia conhecido pessoas muito legais e tinha sido convidada para assistir a um ensaio de uma banda pequena.

Kag: Cheguei mãe!

Mãe da Kag: Oi filha! Como foi a escola? Seu primeiro dia de aula?

Kag: Foi 10, mãe. Ás 3 horas eu vou à casa de um colega para assistir ao ensaio da banda deles. Posso?

M d K: Claro que pode, filha!

Kagome almoçou e se arrumou para ir à casa de InuYasha ((ela usava uma calça jeans, uma sandália baixinha rosa, uma baby-look rosa claro, seu cabelos estavam presos mas alguns fios teimavam em cair em seu rosto.)). Na hora marcada estava na casa de InuYasha junto com o resto da banda.

Sango: Que bom que você veio. – disse Sango entusiasmada.

Inu: Feh! Vamos ensaiar de uma vez.

Mirok: Vamos.

A sala de ensaio deles era simplesmente um sonho para qualquer cantor amador. Era uma sala com todo o equipamento que precisavam para gravar o que tocavam, tinha os instrumentos e também tinha equipamento para abafar o som, assim poderiam ensaiar sem serem incomodados pelos vizinhos.

Kag: Nossa!

Mirok: Demais não acha!

Kag: Acho!

Mirok: O pai de InuYasha é muito rico e construiu isso para ele.

Inu: Então, vamos ensaiar logo! Aos seus lugares. – falou "aos seus lugares" autoritário mas em um tom debochado.

Sango: Vamos mostrar para Kagome a música Inveja/Você pra sempre... essa música é da autoria de InuYasha e é linda.

Inu: Feh! Tudo bem.

Mirok: Acompanha a letra neste papel. – disse entregando a Kagome uma folha que tinha a letra música.

InuYasha começa a tocar uma música lenta e melancólica, logo os outros começam a tocar também.

**Inveja/Você pra sempre**

Eu só quero estar no teu pensamento

Dentro dos teus sonhos

E no teu olhar

Tenho que te amar

Só no meu silêncio

Num só pedacinho de mim

Eu daria tudo pra tocar você

Tudo pra te amar uma vez

Já me conformei

Vivo de imaginação

Só não posso mais esconder

Kagome mantinha os olhos fechados para poder sentir aquela linda música, ela era lenta e com um "quê" de melancolia.

Que eu tenho inveja do sol que pode te aquecer

Eu tenho inveja do vento que te toca

Tenho ciúme de quem pode amar você

Quem pode ter você pra sempre

Eu daria tudo pra tocar você

Tudo pra te amar uma vez

Já me conformei

Vivo de imaginação

Só não posso mais esconder

Kagome nem se toca e já está cantando a música. InuYasha pára, mas logo a acompanha.

Que eu tenho inveja do sol que pode te aquecer

Eu tenho inveja do vento que te toca

Tenho ciúme de quem pode amar você

Quem pode ter você pra sempre

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

aaaaaaaaa

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Percebendo que tinha cantado junto com a banda fica vermelha de vergonha.

Kag: Ai gente! Desculpa. Não foi minha intenção cantar com vocês... é que a música tava tão linda... é uma coisa irresistível.

Inu: Não precisa se desculpar... ficou legal nós dois cantando junto.

Sango: Ei! Vocês estão pensando o mesmo que eu?

Kag: Aff! O que vocês tão tramando?

Mirok: Se você estiver pensando o mesmo que eu?

Inu: Querida Kagome.

Kag: Sim.

Inu: Você não gostaria de entrar na banda como vocalista comigo?

Kag: O QUÊ?

Sango: Vamos! Entra! Ficou simplesmente lindo, magnífico, vocês dois cantando junto...

Kag: Ai... não sei...

Inu: Vamos. Pega esta letra e canta! o ritmo é fácil... é só você acompanhar... deixe que sua voz flua normalmente...

Kag: Aiai... eu sou muito tímida...

Sango: Ai... canta aí!

Kag: Tá bom. Dá aí a letra.

**Amor Perfeito**

Fecho os olhos pra não ver passar o tempo

Sinto falta de você

Anjo bom, amor perfeito no meu peito

Sem você não sei viver

Vem, que eu conto os dias

Conto as horas pra ter ver

Eu não consigo te esquecer

Cada minuto é muito tempo sem você, sem você

Os segundos vão passando lentamente

Não tem hora pra chegar

Até quando te querendo, te amando

Coração quer te encontrar

Vem, que nos seus braços

Esse amor é uma canção

E eu não consigo te esquecer

Cada minuto é muito tempo sem você, sem você

Eu não vou saber me acostumar

Sem sua mão pra me acalmar

Sem seu olhar pra me entender

Sem seu carinho, amor, sem você

Vem me tirar da solidão

Fazer feliz meu coração

Já não importa o que passou

O que passou, passou, então vem, vem, vem, vem

Eu não vou saber me acostumar

Sem sua mão pra me acalmar

Sem seu olhar pra me entender

Sem seu carinho,amor, sem você

Vem me tirar da solidão

Fazer feliz meu coração

Já não importa o que passou

O que passou, passou, então

Vem, que eu conto os dias

Conto as horas pra ter ver

Eu não consigo te esquecer

Cada minuto é muito tempo sem você, sem você

Vem, que nos seus braços

Esse amor é uma canção

E eu não consigo te esquecer

Cada minuto é muito tempo sem você, sem você

Vem, vem, vem, vem,

Vem, vem, vem

Kag: Ai meu Deus! Pela cara de vocês... vocês não gostaram...

Mirok: Se não gostasse eu seria louco! Foi demais!

Kag: Nem foi tanto...

Sango: Claro que foi!

Inu: A partir de agora temos mais uma integrante na nossa banda: Kagome.

Kag: Mas eu não disse que aceitava.

Nesse momento todos olhavam para a Kagome, incrédulos com o que acabaram de ouvir.

Kag: Que caras são essas? É claro que eu aceito.

Para comemorar a entrada de Kagome na banda encomendaram uma pizza e passaram a tarde toda vendo filmes.

Kag: Ei! Qual é o nome da banda? – perguntou curiosa.

Sango: Nome?

Mirok: Da banda?

Kag: É! Qual é o nome da banda?

Inu: Nós não temos!

Kag: O quê?

Mirok: É o que você ouviu! Nossa banda ainda não tem nome.

Kag: Uau...

Sango: Aí! Vamos inventar agora! Não deve ser tão difícil inventar um nome!

Kag: Bom... já que eu estou na banda eu posso ajudar?

Mirok: Pode não, deve.

Kag: Vamos escolher outro dia... no horário de ensaio... enquanto estamos, digamos... inspirados.

Mirok: Em outras palavras...

Kag: Em outras palavras...

Mirok: Você não tem a mínima idéia!

Kag: É... em outras palavras.

Inu: Que filme vamos assistir agora?

Sango: Já acabou o filme?

Inu: Acabou de acabar.

Sango: O que aconteceu com o cara ali do filme? Que fim que deram nele? Eu não vi! Eu tava entretida com a conversa que acabei não vendo o fim do filme.

Inu: O fim foi ruim... ele foi preso e ele acabou se matando... ele ficou louco!

Sango: Ahn... que fim mais sem-graça. Mas mesmo assim eu queria ter visto.

Mirok: Que tal a gente assistir outro filme?

Kag: É uma boa idéia.

Inu: Vou fazer mais pipocas!

Kag: Quer ajuda!

Inu: Não precisa... eu acho que não sou tão burro a ponto de não saber fazer pipocas no microondas.

Kag: Ih.. calma... eu só queria ajudar... não precisa largar as patas em cima de mim.

Inu: Eu não tenho patas.

Kag: Você vai fazer no microondas, né.

Inu: Aham.

Kag: Vamos fazer no fogão! Sai muito mais gostoso.

Inu: Por mim...

Kag: Então vem! Me ajuda aqui, por favor.

Inu: Feh! Tudo bem.

Na cozinha...

Kag: Me alcança o saco de pipocas, por favor.

Inu: Aqui. – alcançando a ela o saco de pipocas.

Na sala.

Sango: O que acha deste filme? "Meninas Malvadas"?

Mirok: Pode ser. Já vi esse filme mais de mil vezes só por causa das "malvadinhas", elas são muito lindas.

Sango: Melhor não. "Tróia"! Me falaram que esse filme é muito bom... e ainda por cima tem o Orlando Bloom, Brad Pitt...

Mirok: Não! Esse filme é muito podre! Nada a ver. E o personagem do Orlando Bloom vai dar um de corajoso e depois sai da briga com o rabo entre as pernas.

Sango: Ah! Já sei! Vamos ver "Todo Mundo em Pânico 3".

Mirok: A gente já viu esse no final do ano passado... lembra?

Sango: É mesmo... já tinha esquecido... que tal este: "Exorcista-O início"?

Mirok: Pode ser! Parece ser bom esse filme.. e se você estiver com medo... se agarra em mim..

Sango: Ai seu hentai! PLOFFF! ((Já deu pra perceber que o Mirok tinha passado a mão em um lugar não muito apropriado)).

Na cozinha:

Kag: Pronto! Não é tão difícil, né? – dando um belo sorriso.

Inu: Poisé... – não havia prestado atenção no que ela tinha dito estava totalmente embriagado com o sorriso da garota.

Kag: Tem algum pote onde eu posso colocar as pipocas?

Inu: O quê?

Kag: Tem algum pote onde eu poderia colocar as pipocas?

Inu: Ahn... tem sim! – abriu a porta do armário onde estava encostado e de lê tirou um pote para que Kagome colocasse as pipocas. – Pelo menos o cheiro tá bom!

Kag: Você acha? – InuYasha só afirma com a cabeça. – Obrigada! Pega outro refrigerante que a gente já acabou com um. – disse em um tom divertido e fez com que InuYasha ficasse corado.

Inu: T-tá. – nesse momento ouviram Sango gritando "Ai seu hentai". – É melhor a gente ir logo pra sala... já vi que Mirok tá fazendo uma das suas. – Kagome só ri.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Hey galera!**

**Por pura "pressão" dos meus friends eu tô publicando uma fic minha! kkkkkkkkkkkkk! brincandooo...**

**Eu não acho que elas sejam as melhores do mundo mas... tem amigos meus que leram e gostaram... então não custa nada publicar, neh!**

**Bjokssssssssss e espero ansiosa por reviews**

**contatos:**

**MSN: quem quiser me adiciona! conversarei com vocês com o maior prazer!**


	2. O que eu penso de você

**The Reason**

**O que eu penso de você**

**Mais uma vez**

Te tenho com a certeza de que você pode ir

te amo com a certeza de que irá voltar

pra gente ser feliz

você surgiu e juntos conseguimos ir mais longe

você dividiu comigo a sua história

e me ajudou a construir a minha

hoje mais do que nunca somos dois

a nossa liberdade é o que nos prende

viva todo o seu mundo

sinta toda a liberdade

e quando a hora chegar, volta

o nosso amor está acima das coisas desse mundo

vá dizer que o tempo

não parou naquele momento

e eu espero por você o tempo que for

pra ficarmos juntos

mais uma vez

te amo com a certeza de que pode ir

te tenho com a certeza de que irá voltar

pra gente ser feliz

você chegou e juntos conseguimos ir mais longe

você dividiu comigo sua história

e me ajudou a construir a minha

hoje mais do que nunca somos dois

vá dizer que o tempo

não parou naquele momento

e eu espero por você o tempo que for

pra ficarmos juntos

mais uma vez

Na hora do recreio Kagome mostrava uma de suas composições mais recentes para seus novos amigos.

San: Que lindooo...

Mi: É realmente muito lindo.

Inu: Agora só falta acrescentar as melodias... ela tá perfeita!

Kag: Ah... perfeito não tá... só falta o toque de vocês...

San: A música é sua... ela tem que ter a sua cara.

Kag: Mas nós somos um grupo. Vocês vão me ajudar a colocar a melodia nela.

San: Tudo bem então! Vamos nos encontrar hoje de tarde. Tudo bem pra você InuYasha.

Inu: Por mim... só que meu MEIO-irmão chegou de viajem e ele vai estar lá em casa.

Kag: E daí que seu irmão vai estar lá em casa?

Inu: Meu MEIO-irmão!

Kag: Vixe! Calma menino! – fez uma pausa. – E daí que seu MEIO-irmão vai estar lá em casa?

Mi: Ih...

Inu: O meu MEIO-irmão é muito CHATO, IMPLICANTE, NOJENTO, SEM SAL, EU JÁ FALEI IMPLICANTE?

Kag: Calma...

Inu: Não me peça para ficar calmo!

Mi: Já tava demorando demais para InuYasha mostrar esse seu lado "nervosinho"...

Kag: Olha aqui! Eu não sou guria de levar desaforo pra casa e não admito que ninguém, NINGUÉM, grite comigo ou levante a voz comigo deste jeito! Ouviu bem!

San: To vendo que ele achou uma "nervosinha" a sua altura. – Sango e Mirok começaram a rir.

Inu e Kag: O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO RINDO? – perguntaram juntos indignados.

Mi: De nada... de nada...

Inu: Humpf... menina irritante...

Kag: Falando de mim?

Inu: Eu perderia meu tempo? Claro que não.

Kag: Você é chato, hein... se não fosse essas suas orelhas muito fofis eu... eu...

Inu: O que tem minhas orelhas? Viu elas agora? ((levantando a sobrancelha esquerda))

Kag: Esquece! Apenas pensando alto... Eu já tinha reparado nas suas orelhas, sim, se você quer saber.

Mi: Sango... eu acho que a gente tá sobrando...

San: O que você acha: a gente avisa que tá vazando ou sai de fininho?

Mi: A segunda opção.

Quando perceberam que eles estavam saindo...

Inu: Onde vocês pensam que vão? Voltem aqui!

Kag: Hahahahahaha!

Inu: O que você tá rindo?

Kag: Você fica muito engraçado quando fica bravo.

InuYasha fez uma careta de desaprovação, Kagome percebeu isso, mordeu o canto de seus lábios e revirou os olhos. InuYasha quase pegou fogo, aqueles lábios pareciam tão macios... parou de pensar naquilo senão iria cometer um ato sem irracional.

Kag: O que foi?

Inu: Nada! Vamos voltar para a aula! Já bateu o sinal do fim do recreio.

Na aula...

Mi: E então InuYasha? Como anda seu "amorzinho"? – cochichou com o amigo.

Inu: Ahn?

Mi: Não se faça de desentendido... você tá caidinho pela Kagome.

Inu: Não fale bobagens!

Mi: Tudo bem! Mas que a Kagome também tá afim de ti... ah que t�, t�!

Inu: Você acha?

Mi: Mas é claro amiguinho... mas se você não tá afim de ficar com ela... eu posso muito bem... é... tipo.. ficar com ela.

Inu: Nem pensar!

Nesse momento todos da sala de aula viram para InuYasha.

Profe: Tudo bem, InuYasha?

Inu: Desculpa.

Profe: Tudo bem. E que não se repita mais isso.

Inu: Uhm.

Mi: Se ficou irritadinho é porque não gostou nada do que eu falei.

Inu: To pouco me lixando!

Mi: Quem desdém quer comprar...

Inu: Cala boca. É você que vai se dar mal com a Sango.

Como tinham marcado estavam a lá na casa de InuYasha ensaiando.

San: Vamos passar a música da Kagome mais uma vez antes de passar pra outra.

A música ficou com um tom alegre e com umas batidinhas no fundo.

InuYasha achou melhor que Kagome cantasse essa e ele apenas ficasse na guitarra.

Inu: Essa música foi uma das melhores músicas que eu já toquei.

Mi: É mesmo. A bateria não ficou pesada mas foi uma presença muito importante.

San: E o solo de guitarra do InuYasha ficou 10!

Mi: E a Kagome também cantou muito bem.

Kag: Ai... brigada.

Inu: Agora nós temos que passar a música "Bring Me To Life" para Kagome.

**Bring me to life**

How can you see into my eyes

Like open doors?

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb

Without a soul

My spirit's sleeping some where cold

Until you find it there

And lead it back home...

:Refrão:

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save from the nothing I've become

Now I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

Refrão

Bring me to life

((I've been living a lie))

((There's nothing inside))

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you can bring the life among the dead

(All this time)

(I can't belive I coundn't see)

(Kept in the dark)

(But you were there in front of me)

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

I've got to open my eyes to everything

(Without a thought)

(Without a voice)

(Without a soul)

((Don't let die here))

( (There must be something wrong))

Bring me to life

Refrão

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie)

(There's nothing inside)

Bring me life

OBS.: as partes entre parênteses quem canta

é o InuYasha.

Sesshomaru: Nada mal, nada mal.

Inu: Eu já não te disse para você não entrar aqui!

Sesshomaru: Como seu eu escutasse o que você diz...

Ficaram se encarando por um bom tempo até que...

Sessh: Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar ouvindo uma bandinha amadora.

O ano passava e os quatro se tornavam grandes amigos. O fim do ano chegou e eles passaram raspando nas notas, mas apesar de tudo estavam unidos, e isso tornava qualquer situação suportável, até a recuperação.

Mi: Passei! Com recuperação, mas passei!

Kag: Só você ficou de recuperação... é o patinho feio da nossa banda.

Mi: Olha só quem fala... chegou toda tímida e agora... não vou nem falar.

Todos riram, quem visse de fora acharia que eles estivessem brigando, mas na verdade eles estavam brincando...

Kag: Você parece feliz, hein, InuYasha.

Inu: Poisé, meu meio-irmão vai assumir a empresa de nosso pai em Hong Kong e eu finalmente vou poder viver sozinho de novo. e o mais importante: SEM O CHATO DO MEU IRMÃO!

San: Ficamos felizes por você! – dando uma risada gostosa.

Inu: E pra gente comemorar vamos assistir um filme na minha casa!

Kag: Vocês já repararam que a gente só faz isso pra comemorar?

Inu: Mas não me diga que não é legal assistir a um bom filme?

Kag: Mas o tempo tá pra chuva... e... hum... eu tenho medo de voltar a pé em dias chuvosos.

Mi: E se a gente posasse na casa do Inu!

Inu: Quem te deu intimidade de me chamar de Inu?

Mi: Bah! Que seja! Ahn... e daí? Gostou da minha idéia?

Inu: Pode ser...

San: Se eu dormir bem longe do Mirok!

Todos riram.

Mi: Sangozinha... assim eu fico mal.

San: Como se eu me importasse!

Kag: Eu vou pedir para minha mãe e ligo para vocês depois.

Mais tarde na casa de InuYasha...

Inu: Vocês já querem assistir aos filmes?

Mi: Não é melhor a gente fazer outra coisa antes?

San: Que tal a gente jogar verdade ou conseqüência?

Kag: É uma boa!

Inu: Hum... vou pegar uma garrafa pra gente brincar... já volto.

InuYasha voltou com a garrafa e logo começaram a brincar.

Inu pra Kag: Verdade, conseqüência, pontos ou pensamento?

Kag: Pensamento. – disse desafiadora.

Inu: O que você pensa de mim?

San: Isso vai ficar interessante... – cochichou com Mirok.

Mi: Isso vai ficar muito interessante.

Inu: Eu ouvi.

Mi: Maldita super audição.

Inu: Vamos Kagome, responda!

Kag: O que eu penso de você... eu penso que você consegue ser irritante quando quer, mas também consegue ser muito fofo! Você canta super bem... ah! sei l�! – sentindo seu rosto queimar. – Eu te acho super amigo e companheiro... e é por essas e por outras que eu te considero meu amigo.

Um silêncio incômodo caiu sobre os quatro... até que alguém o quebrou.

Mi: Vamos continuar?

Giraram mais uma vez a garrafa.

Mi para Inu: Verdade, conseqüência, pontos ou pensamento?

Inu: Conseqüência.

Mi: ((com um sorriso malicioso)) Dê um beijo, na boca e de língua, em Kagome.

Inu e Kag: O QUÊ?

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Hey pessoas!**

**Bah! Eu fiquei impressionada! 3 reviews! Para uns é pokinho... mas pra mim q eh a primeira fic!**

**Krol-chan: pode dxar q eu naum vo dmorar, tah! E obrigada pelos elogios! to mtu feliz! ah! eu amo os casais (inu/kag) (mi/san) tbm, e digo sim! esses saum nossos casaizinhos... bjos**

**Star Angel Matsuyama: eh verdad nossas fics tm algo em comum. eu axu tua fic mtu xouzaum! e naum vo dmorar pra atualiza naum, e vc naum dmora!**

**Houshi kawai: o inuzinhu eh hanyou comu deu pra vr nesse capitulo... mas esse lance de mmeio youkai vai ser mais important mais a frente...**

**Bjoksssssssss!**

**dxem reviews please...**

**os outros capítulos serão melhores intaum esperem...**

**MSN: (em vez de - eh underline!)**


	3. uma idéia, um jogo, uma porta secreta

**The Reason**

**Uma idéia, um jogo, uma sala secreta**

Mirok: É isso mesmo que vocês escutaram! Quero que você, InuYasha, beije a boca da Kagome!

Inu: Não! Eu não vou fazer isso!

San: Qual é o problema?

Kag: Nós somos amigos!

Mi: Então... se beijem, como amigos. é só uma troca de intimidades.

Inu: De jeito nenhum!

San: É só um beijinho... de língua! Só!

Inu: Só! Pra você é só! Por que você não beija o Mirok?

San: Porque você pediu conseqüência... e a sua conseqüência é beijar a Kagome!

Kag: Mas não é a minha!

Mi: Assim não dá! Tem que fazer o que o jogo manda!

San: Senão não tem graça!

InuYasha olha de canto para Kagome, ela tava vermelha e mordia o canto dos lábios levemente, estava nervosa.

Inu: Kagome!

Kag: Hum. – disse rápida e nervosa como que se acabasse de despertar.

Inu: Um beijo não vai fazer mal a ninguém.

Kag: InuYasha... você sabe que eu sou bv.

Inu: É bom que eu seja, sabe, o primeiro e não um qualquer que você nem sabe o nome.

San: Nós vamos sair da sala... mas vamos ficar logo ali espiando pra ver se vocês vão mesmo se beijar.

Mi: De língua, hein! Nada de bitoquinha!

Kag: Ai! Olha onde eu fui me meter! Eu não! Você né senhor InuYasha que teve a brilhante idéia de pedir conseqüência!

Inu: Mas eu não sabia que o Mirok ia me pedir isso.

Mi: A culpa não é minha... – levantou-se do chão com a Sango. – a gente vai estar ali... só de olho...

Saíram correndo e de "esconderam".

Inu: Poisé... agora só esta a gente...

Kag: Uhm...

Inu: Você está brava comigo?

Kag: Você não teve culpa.

Inu: Eu não queria que o seu primeiro beijo fosse desse jeito. Me sinto culpado.

Kag: Bah! Quem tá na chuva é pra se molhar. Por favor. Faça isso rápido.

InuYasha segurou o queixo de Kagome delicadamente aproximou-se de seus lábios... respirou profundamente antes de encostar um lábio no outro. Kagome fechou os olhos com o toque.

Inu: Não vamos fazer nada que você não queira. – sussurrou – Podemos apenas fingir.

Kag: Não seria justo com o Mirok.

Ao ouvir a permissão de Kagome começou a beijá-la de verdade. Sentiu-se mais confiante quando Kagome correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma intensidade. Por um momento tudo parecia ter sumido: o Mirok, a Sango, tudo a sua volta... eles estavam envolvidos no beijo que nem se deram conta que estavam demorando a se separar.

Mi: Epa! Que beijo demorado é esse, minha gente!

San: Esse vai para o livro dos recordes!

Inu: AH! Calem a boca vocês dois. Vamos assistir ao filme de uma vez.

San: Tuuuuuuuuudo bem.

Mi: Mas que desentupidor de pia!

Kag: Deu! Chega! Encerrou o assunto aqui e agora!

Mi: Ih... olha a esquentadinha...

Kagome, como se fosse reflexo, virou para trás e segurou a gola da camisa de Mirok e olhou pra ele furiosamente.

Kag: Nunca... eu disse nunca ,me chame de esquentadinha ou você vai se arrepender.

Mi: É uma ameaça.

Kag (largando a gola): Entenda como quiser... mas tenha medo, muito medo... – virou-se e abafou uma risadinha com a mão quando viu que Mirok tinha se assustado com o comportamento dela.

Inu: Você é má Kagome. – falou rindo.

San: Muito má. – rindo também.

Mi: Bah! Kagome, não faça mais isso!

Eles foram assistir ao filme.

Inu: Que filme nós vamos assistir?

Mi: Que tal Exorcista?

San: Por mim pode ser!

Kag: Pode ser.

Inu: Vocês decidem.

Mi: Então... vamos assistir ao Exorcista!

Kag: Seu feliz!

A sala da casa do InuYasha tinha 3 sofás de 3 lugares. Sango sentou em um, Mirok em outro e Kagome e InuYasha sentaram juntos no outro.

Em várias partes do filme Kagome se assustava agarrava o braço de InuYasha, acabou que ele abraçou a Kagome, esta se sentiu protegida em seus braços que fechou os olhos e se acalmou. InuYasha percebeu e sorriu.

Após o filme eles arrumaram as camas na sala. Iam dormir todos juntos.

San: Kagome deita aqui! Eu não quero o Mirok no meu lado! Senão vai dar desgraça!

Kag: Tudo bem... mas eu também não quero o Mirok no meu lado.

Mi: Meninas, vocês estão sendo injustas comigo... o que eu faria se eu dormisse ao lodo de vocês.

Kag: Não consigo nem pensar... hahahahahaha!

Ficaram conversando sobre a banda, iria ter um concurso e a banda que ganhasse assinaria um contrato com uma mega empresa, e gravariam um CD.

San: As inscrições para esse concurso duram até semana que vem. E... precisamos de um nome.

Inu: Vai ser difícil achar um nome assim de última hora.

Mi: É verdade.

Kag: Ah... mas com certeza nós vamos conseguir!

San: Não. É claro que a gente vai conseguir, mas que vai ser difícil, vai.

Resolveram dormir. Minutos depois.

San: Kagome.

Kag: O quê?

San: Você tá dormindo?

Kag: Não.

San: Por quê?

Kag: Não dá pra falar aqui.

San: Por quê?

Kag: Porque não. E você não tá dormindo por quê?

San: Por causa do filme.

Kag: ¬¬" Não me diga que tá com medo?

San: Não. eu fiquei com vontade de jogar aquele jogo... o jogo do copo.

Nesse momento começa a chover.

Kag: Você se lembra como é?

San: Aham...

Inu: Eu também quero jogar. – falou ele se levantando e abraçando Kagome pelas costas fazendo esta levar um susto.

Kag: Ai que susto InuYasha!

Inu: O que foi?

Kag: Ai, esquece. Então você quer jogar a brincadeira do copo?

Inu: Claro! Ou vocês pensaram que iam se divertir sozinhas?

Mi: Vocês não vão me deixar de fora, né?

San: Não era pra vocês estarem dormindo?

Mi: E vocês?

Kag: Tudo bem. Vamos jogar?

San: Precisamos de um papel e um copo virgem.

Inu: Vou buscar as coisas.

Logo InuYasha tinha voltado com as coisas para eles iniciarem o jogo. Eles foram para uma sala vazia onde só tinha um quadro perto da janela.

Kag: Que sala estranha... ela me dá arrepios.

Inu: É a sala onde minha mãe costumava meditar... ela se matou aqui, se matou de depressão.

Kag: Meus pêsames InuYasha.

Inu: Já faz tempo... e eu não lembro porque eu tinha 3 anos.

San: Vamos começar então?

Mi: O que é que a gente faz agora?

San: Me da aí as coisas Inu que eu faço.

Sango ajeitou as coisas no centro da sala.

San: Agora é só fazer uma pergunta. – respirou fundo ansiosa. – Tem algum espírito aí?

O copo mexeu e indicou "Sim"

A chuva ficou mais forte.

San: Você está entre a gente?

"Sim"

San: Nesta sala?

"Sim"

San: Perto de quem?

"K-A-G-O-M-E"

Kag: Ai meu céus! – e começou a mexer os braços para todos os lados tentando "afastar" o espírito

Inu: Não vai amarelar agora, né?

Kag: Não... capaz...

San: Você é homem?

"Sim"

San: Você já está morto?

"Sim"

Inu: Que pergunta.

San: A nossa banda vai fazer sucesso, um dia?

"Sim"

San: Ai que legal.

San: Alguém quer perguntar mais alguma coisa?

Mi: Eu quero!

San: Vai! Pega aqui o copo.

Mi: A Sango gosto de mim.

"Sim"

Mi: eu sabia.

San: Ei! Como amigos! – falou vermelha.

Mi: Como amigos?

"Não"

Mi: Hehehe...

San: Isso não é verdade.

Mi: Sangozinha, não negue os fatos, você me ama!

San: Não, não amo.

Kag: Deu! Chega! Dá pra parar!

Mi: Hey, senhor espírito, a Kagome e o InuYasha se amam?

"Sim"

Mi: Viu, viu! O senhor espírito nunca mente!

Kag: Ei! Quem te deu a permissão de tocar nos meus assuntos pessoais?

Mi: Aiai...

Mi: Você tem algo a mais para nos contar?

"Sim"

Inu: Deixa eu perguntar uma coisa.

Mi: Ta.

Inu (segurando o copo): Você é um espírito ruim?

Um raio desceu das nuvens e rasgou o céu.

"Sim"

TODOS: AHHHHHHHHHH! (grito de uma mulher).

Kag: Vamos parar com isso, por favor, eu já estou ficando com medo.

San: É só uma brincadeira. Não é real.

Mi: É, Kagome, não precisa ficar com medo.

Inu: Ei! Calem a boca! O copo tá mexendo de novo...

"E-U V-O-U T-E M-A-TAR" (eu vou te matar)

Inu: Ai que horror.

"E-U V-O-U T-E M-A-TA-R"

Kag: Chega InuYasha! Solta esse copo e vamos dormir!

Inu: Tá bom, medrosa. – tentou soltar o copo mas não deu.

San: Que foi InuYasha. Solta o copo de uma vez.

Inu: Não dá... não to conseguindo. – estava ficando angustiado.

Kag: Solta essa merda de uma vez!

San: InuYasha. Chega de brincadeira,por favor. – tentava manter a calma.

Inu: Eu.. não... to... brincando... – falava-lhe o ar.

Kag: InuYasha! – e foi tentar ajudá-lo. – Não tá soltando...

San: InuYasha...

Outro raio desceu do céu, agora junto com um trovão.

InuYasha começou a tremer e a ter uma convulção.

San: InuYasha.

Kag: InuYasha agüenta firme porra!

A chuva parou e InuYasha parou de tremer, abriu os olhos lentamente, deu um sorriso e falou:

Inu: Eu disse que não consigo soltar o copo.

Kag: Ai InuYasha. Que susto.

Inu: O que houve?

Kag: Você começou a tremer e a ter convulsões.

Inu: O quê?

San: É verdade, InuYasha.

Inu: E o Mirok?

Kag: Ele tá ali no canto.

San: Ele tá muito calado...

Se aproximaram de Mirok.

San: Não precisa ficar com medo... já acabou...

Mirok abre os olhos e agarra o pescoço de Sango.

"Mi": Eu nunca tenho medo.

San: Mirok solta meu pescoço. Tá doendo.

Kag: Mirok, solta o pescoço de Sango, por favor. Mirok você tá me ouvindo?

"Mi": Meu nome não é Mirok. Meu nome é Wallacy.

Kag: Mirok, a brincadeira acabou. Solta a Sango.

Inu: Mirok, escuta o que eu vo te falar. Ou você larga a Sango ou eu vou te matar.

Wall: Eu já estou morto... e quem vai morrer é você.

Wallace soltou a Sango e deu um soco em InuYasha.

Inu: Seu maldito.

Wall: Eu vou te matar.

San: InuYasha, cuidado.

Kag: É InuYasha, ele não é o Mirok.

Inu: Ele deve tá zoando com a nossa cara!

Mi: Cala a boca, mortal. Antes de matá-lo tenho coisas para mostrar para vocês.

San: O que você quer nos mostrar?

Mi: Vocês vão ver...

San: E se eu não quiser ver?

Mi: Morre aqui e agora.

San: Mas-

Kag: Sem mas Sango. Vamos ver o que ele quer nos mostrar.

Seguiram, em silêncio, Wallacy até o porão da casa do InuYasha.

Inu: O que tem o meu porão?

Wall: Quieto.

Wallacy tirou uma parte do carpete do chão, abriu uma porta, uma porta secreta.

Inu: Eu não vi essa porta.

Wall: Ninguém desta casa sabe da existência desta porta. A não ser...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Sou má! naum vo falar agora qm eh a únik pssoa da ksa q sabia da existência da porta secreta...**

**gnteeee 9 reviews! q felicidadeeeeeeeeee**

**deu um probleminha no cap antrior q eu postei 2 vzs u primeiro mais eu já arrumei...**

**Bjoks pra tdos q taum lendo minha fic! um bjom xpcial pra krol minha coleguinha d MSN!**

**MSN: eu já ttei colok tantas vxz... ¬¬" mas nunk dá! vcs vaum lá nu meu e mail e em vx d eh v c agora dá!**

**bjoks e ath a próxima...**


	4. Meu primeiro amor

**The Reason**

**Meu primeiro amor**

Inu: E quem seria esse alguém?

Wall: Você acha que eu vou dizer?

Inu: Claro!

Wall: Claro que não!

Inu: Então pra que falar que tem alguém nessa casa que conhece essa porta!

Wall: Eu falei por falar.

Kag: O que nós viemos fazer aqui?

Wall: Essa é a sala dos sacrifícios. – disse entrando na sala e obrigando-os a entrar também.

San: E...

Wall: Futuro cemitério de vocês.

Um raio, dessa fez com mais intensidade, caiu do céu e fez todos se arrepiarem.

Kag: Você vai nos matar?

Wall:Sim.

San: E o Mirok?

Wall: Ainda não... preciso achar um corpo mais forte... daí depois sim, eu mato ele.

Inu: Antes de você nos matar... você pode me dizer quem é o único da casa que sabe da existência da porta?

Wall: Não vou dizer... vocês, no futuro, terão uma surpresa.

Desciam uma longa escada até que chegaram numa enorme sala escura iluminada apenas por algumas tochas. No meio da sala tinha uma cruz de anticristo (virada para baixo), no canto tinha uma dama-de-ferro, uma forca, cadeira de pregos, gaiolas, guilhotinas, tronco (onde eram açoitados). Havia correntes e sangue para todo o lado. O cheiro de pobre predominava no local.

Sango, depois de Wallacy, foi a primeira a descer, ao pisar no chão se deparou com uma cabeça decapitada, Sango gritou.

Wall: Hum... Cheiro de sangue fresco... alguém acabou de morrer aqui. Uma mulher.

Kag: Vo-você vai nos matar?

Wall: O que você acha?

Kag: Não precisa mais responder.

Inu: Porque você quer nos matar?

Wall: Não faça perguntas que você não vai ouvir as respostas.

Estavam assustados, muito assustados.

Wall: Vamos começar. – apareceram vários carrascos. – Quem quer morrer primeiro?

Ninguém se manifestou.

Wall: Então eu vo escolher. - puxou a Kagome pelo braço.

Kag: Não! – se agarrou no braço de InuYasha.

Inu: Eu vo... primeiro.

Kag: Não Inu, eu vou. Eu vou no seu lugar.

Inu: Eu não quero ver você morrer.

Kag: Inu, eu te amo... e não quero ver você sofrer... morrer.

San: Eu vou! – Já estava nos braços de Wallacy. – Eu não suportaria ver meus amigos morrerem e vocês discutindo por quem morre primeiro.

Sango foi levada até uma forca. Amarraram a cabeça dela. Kagome e InuYasha olham para o lado para não ver a morte da amiga... Sango, ela era uma menina muito sorridente, estava sempre feliz e não suportava ver a dor dos amigos. Não merecia morrer daquele jeito. Ouviram o grito de dor dela - estava morta.

Kagome começa a chorar desesperadamente.

Wall: Quem vai ser o próximo? – sorrindo enquanto via o corpo de Kagome ser levado para fora da sala.

Inu: Eu.

InuYasha foi levado até uma guilhotina.

Kag: Posso morrer junto com ele?

Wall: Tanto faz.

Kagome correu ao encontro de InuYasha, olhou fundo nos olhos dele.

Kag: Eu te amo... e você foi... meu primeiro amor.

Inu: Eu também te amo.

Se beijaram.

Wall: Chega de lengalenga. Se posicionem na guilhotina.

Estavam lá, lado a lado. Prontos para morrer. Uma lágrima rolou silenciosa no rosto de Kagome.

Ouviu-se o som de lâmina descendo ferozmente.

Estavam todos mortos.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Matei eles!**

**kkkkkkkkk**

**pra saber o q vai ser da minha fic a partir d agora continuem lendooo!**

**bjoks**


	5. A volta dos que não foram

**The Reason**

**A volta dos que não foram**

_Without a soul_

_my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_until you find it there and leat it_

_back home_

"Acordaram" assustados. Estavam todos ali, vivos. InuYasha estava com a mão em cima do copo, Kagome e Sango estavam deitadas no chão e Mirok se encontrava em um canto qualquer da sala.

Kag: Eu tive um pesadelo. – ofegava.

Inu: Eu também... era um que a gente morria...

Mi, San e Kag: Eu tive esse sonho.

(Trovão)

Todos se assustam.

Inu: Copo idiota! – atirou o copo contra a parede, mais especificamente no quadro em que estava desenhada uma cruz virada para baixo (anti Cristo). InuYasha se virou de costas para o quadro.

Kag: Vejam ali. – apontando para um lugar. – O quadro, ele está... sangrando. – Ouviram um grito de dor... com medo, saíram correndo. A chuva estava cada vez mais forte.

San: Vamos dormir. Por favor.

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

Apressaram mais o passo ao ouvir outro grito de uma mulher. Sem querer chegaram até o sótão.

Kag: Vamos entrar?

Mi, Inu: Vamos!

San: Ah não! Vocês estão loucos ou algo parecido? Terra chamando vocês!

Kag: Vamos! Só por curiosidade!

San: Mas nós "morremos" ali!

Inu: Foi só um sonho!

San: Mas... ah! Tudo bem. – suspirou desanimada.

Mirok tirou o carpete que cobria o chão, a porta estava ali. InuYasha tentou abri-la e não conseguiu, Kagome e Sango também, em vão. Mirok foi tentar abrir a porta.

_Frozen inside without your touch,_

_Wuthout your love_

_Darling, only you are alive_

_Among the dead_

Mi: Ah! (dor)

San: O que ouve? – perguntou angustiada.

Mi: Não sei... tive uma sensação horrível. Mas pelo menos consegui abrir a porta.

Inu: Vamos?

Desceram as escadas lentamente. Estavam ali, na sala onde haviam "morrido", porém ela estava diferente, em vez de escura, a sala estava um pouco mais clara, e não tinha todos aqueles materiais esquisitos (guilhotina, forca, dama de ferro, açoite). A sala estava completamente vazia.

San: Vamos embora agora. Daqui a poço amanhece. A chuva está quase passando.

Inu: Está bem... mas...

Mi: O quê?

Inu: Deixa pra lá. A gente se fala depois para a gente começar os ensaios.

Seguiram para a porta em silêncio.

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie)_

_(There's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

Sango seguia o mesmo caminho da Kagome.

San: Kagome?

Kag: Sim.

San: Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Kag: Claro.

San: Mas me responda com sinceridade.

Kag: Pergunta...

San: Você gosta do InuYasha?

Kag: Não. Não. – vermelha.

San: Tem certeza?

Kag: Absoluta.

San: Tudo bem.

_How can you see into my eyes_

_like open doors_

_Leading you down into um core_

_Where I become so know_

Kagome chega em casa, silenciosamente, em casa. Dá um "oi" tímido para sua família e subiu para seu quarto. Lá refletiu sobre a pergunta que a Sango lhe fez.

"_**Você gosta do InuYasha?"**_

"Se eu gosto do InuYasha... eu acho que sim... talvez... sei lá! Ele é o meu amigo. Mas não posso mandar no meu coração... não vou mentir, mim mesma, que gosto dele mas ele é meu amigo e tenho medo de estragar a amizade. A gente se declarou no "sonho"... mas é diferente. Vou deixar quieto e vou guardar só pra mim."

Começou a escrever.

_Por mais que eu tente_

_Se o vento sopra sem sentido_

_as estrelas podem me guiar_

_se eu não te tenho aqui comigo_

_quando eu sonho eu posso encontrar_

_A liberdade sempre andou comigo_

_nas esquinas de algum lugar_

_mas o meu lugar é estar contigo_

_eu não posso mais me controlar_

_Por mais que eu tente lhe dizer_

_o quanto eu sinto por você_

_como é possível não saber_

_que eu te quero_

_Não importa se estou sozinho_

_eu não tenho como te esquecer_

_vagando pelas ruas sem destino_

_se me perco me encontro em você_

_Por mais que eu tente lhe dizer_

_o quanto eu sinto por você_

_como é possível não saber_

_que eu te quero_

_Por mais que eu tente lhe dizer_

_o quanto eu sinto por você_

_como é possível não saber_

_que eu te quero_

Acordou ofegante e suada. Era a terceira noite que tinha o mesmo sonho: o Mirok caindo em um precipício.

San: Eu devo estar ficando louca.

Se levanta. Vai ao banheiro lavar o rosto. Se olha no espelho, estava com uma aparência horrível. Três dias seguido sem dormir direito acabavam com qualquer um. Por um momento viu o rosto de uma menininha pálida de cabelos negros, assustou-se e tratou de sair rápido do banheiro.

Kagome abre os olhos com uma sensação horrível. Olha para o canto do quarto e se assusta ao ver que tem uma menininha entre o guarda roupa e a parede. Uma menininha pálida e cabelos bem negros.

Kag: Quem é você?

Menininha: -

Kag: Mãe! Vem aqui!

A menininha some. E esperando sua mãe acaba dormindo.

InuYasha não consegue dormir. Vai até a cozinha tomar leite ao ligar a luz vê uma menina passando até uma porta. Uma menina de cabelos negros.

Mirok está na Internet, não conseguira dormir, estava conversando pelo MSN. Em relance viu uma menina refletida na tela do computador, uma menina de aparência mórbida: cabelos negros e pálida.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Viram como sou boazinha!**

**Eu "ressuscitei" eles!**

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**gnte! 21 reviews!**

**iuhul!**

**tô moh feliz**

**Qru agradecer pra qm tah acompanhandu e lendu minha fic:**

**Star Angel Matsuyama, Otaku-IY, Amanda e Luana a Amanda, krol-chan, Little Sango Rumi-sama, Ju Higurashi, Tamires Li, Paulaum, Mai Kawasumi R, Rinzinha Hime e Sango Web.**

**Bjokenhas pra tdossssss!**

**MSN: vaum ali nu meu nick e vejam. o.O**


	6. Quem desdém quer comprar

**The Reason**

**Mais uma vez**

Fazia três dias que ensaiavam direto para o concurso. Estavam dispostos a ganhar e assinar um contrato com uma gravadora. Porém estavam distantes... só se falava o necessário.

Inu: Vamos passar essa música de novo.

Kag: Vai ser a quinta vez, InuYasha. Vamos para outras!

San: É não podemos nos reter em uma música.

Inu: Feh! Por mim tudo bem.

Mi: Vamos ver a música que a Kagome fez?

San: É uma boa.

_**Mais uma vez**_

_Te tenho com a certeza de que você pode ir_

_te amo com a certeza de que irá voltar_

_pra gente ser feliz_

_você surgiu e juntos conseguimos ir mais longe_

_você dividiu comigo a sua história_

_e me ajudou a construir a minha_

_hoje mais do que nunca somos dois_

_a nossa liberdade é o que nos prende_

_viva todo o seu mundo_

_sinta toda a liberdade_

_e quando a hora chegar, volta_

_o nosso amor está acima das coisas desse mundo_

_vá dizer que o tempo_

_não parou naquele momento_

_e eu espero por você o tempo que for_

_pra ficarmos juntos_

_mais uma vez_

_te amo com a certeza de que pode ir_

_te tenho com a certeza de que irá voltar_

_pra gente ser feliz_

_você chegou e juntos conseguimos ir mais longe_

_você dividiu comigo sua história_

_e me ajudou a construir a minha_

_hoje mais do que nunca somos dois_

_vá dizer que o tempo_

_não parou naquele momento_

_e eu espero por você o tempo que for_

_pra ficarmos juntos_

_mais uma vez_

Kag: Vamos parar um pouco?

Inu: Não.

Kag: Deixa de ser chato. Vamos parar! Rendeu muito o ensaio de hoje, mas agora chega!

Inu: Não! Mas que saco! Não vê que a gente precisa ensaiar mais se quisermos ganhar?

Kag: A gente está dando o melhor de nós, InuYasha, você não vê! As músicas estão ótimas!

Inu: Mas não estão perfeitas.

Kag: O que há com você? Você nunca foi assim comigo? – começou a chorar.

Inu: Você quer mesmo saber? – pergunto grosso e frio.

Kag: Claro!

Inu: Há três dias atrás eu vi uma menina horripilante que quase me matou de susto! E eu achei morri há mais ou menos uma semana!

Kag: Isso aconteceu comigo também e não é por isso que eu estou largando as patas em você!

Inu: Eu não estou "largando as patas"!

Mi: Tá sim!

Kag e Inu: Não se mete!

Kag: Você tá muito estúpido comigo! AH! E não só comigo! Com a Sango e o Mirok também.

Inu: Eu não to estúpido!

Kag: Claro que tá!

Inu: Se eu estivesse estúpido eu faria isso? – e tascou um beijo em Kagome.

Mi: O InuYasha não perde uma. – cochichou pra Sango.

Kag: Quem disse que eu deixei você me beijar, grosso. – depois que se desvencilhou dos braços de InuYasha.

Inu: Não vem me dizer que você não gostou? Roubado é bem melhor!

Kag: Hahaha (risada cínica). Como você é pretensioso, até uma mula manca beija melhor que você!

San: Essa doeu.

Inu: Como se você beijasse muito bem.

Kag: Eu não disse nada!

San: Desculpa interrompe a conversa do casal. Mas eu ouvi vocês falando que viram uma menininha...

Kag: E daí?

San: Eu também vi.

Mi: Eu também... ou acho que vi... ah, sei lá! Ela apareceu na tela do meu computador. Ela era entranha...

Kag: Pálida e com cabelos negros e compridos. Ela apareceu no meu quarto de noite.

San: Eu a vi quando estava escovando os dentes.

Inu: E eu a vi na cozinha!

Kag: Aie! Eu sabia! Eu tinha um pressentimento que aquela brincadeira ainda ia nos trazer grandes transtornos.

Mi: Aí! Calma! Vai ver a gente estava só delirando.

Kag: Ah! Claro! A gente delirou ao mesmo tempo. Ai que legal! E a mesma coisa! A mesma menina!

Mi: Bah! Desisto.

San: Eu vo pra casa! Muita informação para um dia só! Até amanhã!

Seguindo o exemplo de Sango, todos foram embora. Kagome em especial pensando no beijo que InuYasha lhe dera.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Bah**

**totalmente sem inspiração! tah horrível esse capítulo!**

**100 noçao!**

**a próxima eu escrevo melhor, prometu!**

**gente sugestões são bem vindas (pra musik, poesia...)**

**gentem 32 reviews naum saum pra qqr um!**

**oba!**

**bjokenhas para qm tah lendu minha fic e dxo uma review!1**

**num tnhu tmpo agora d citar nomis mas qm leu sab qm eh **

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**bigadenha por tudin**

**me add nu MSN! (eh soh ir nu meu nick)**

**xau**

**fuiiiiiiiiiii**


	7. Equalize

**The Reason**

**Equalize**

Eu vou desafiar

seu coração

não quero mais te amar

não volto, não, não

Kag: E então?

San: Tá muito legal!

Inu: Eu acho que você não deve forçar muito seu agudo. Não tem necessidade fazer aqueles "gritinhos" no meio da música.

Kag: Eu não estou nem forçando meu agudo e nem fazendo gritinhos no meio da música. – falou sem paciência.

Inu: Eu não falei nada de mais! Não precisa ficar irritadinha desse jeito.

Mi: Eu já estou cansado de tanta discussão! Chega! A cada palavra que vocês dois trocam eu tenho certeza que vai virar uma discussão!

San: O Mirok tem razão.

Kag: Não tem porque falar isso para mim. Eu não posso fazer anda que o InuYasha explode.

San: Kagome, me desculpa, mas você também não nos dá sossego!

Kag: Então eu sou a errada aqui? Desculpa, então, se eu quebrei a harmonia de vocês! Desculpa! Ah! Eu desisto! Tchau!

San: Não é isso!

Mi: Você está distorcendo as coisas! Não é nada disso que a Sangozinha queria dizer.

San: É verdade! "SANGOZINHA"? QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE SANGOZINHA?

Mi: Vamos esquecer isso. Ei! Kagome volta aqui!

Kag: Me deixem... vo pensa... e depois eu falo com vocês...

Quando Kagome estava na esquina ouviu uma voz chamando seu nome.

Inu: Kagome! Espera aí! – Kagome parou subitamente e olha para trás. InuYasha ia correndo em sua direção.

Kag: Se for para você jogar as patas em cima de mim nem vem!

Inu: Calma. Eu to aqui para te pedir desculpas.

Kag: Desculpas?

Inu: Sim. Eu tenho que admitir que peguei pesado demais.

Kag: Quer desabafar?

Inu: Uhum. – corando.

Kag: Vamos nos sentar ali naquele banco. – apontando para uma pracinha que tinha logo mais a frente. Assim que sentaram... – Pronto. Fala para mim o que está acontecendo contigo?

Inu: Eu acho que eu estou meio perturbado com essa história de espírito. Todas as noites eu vou, contra minha vontade, até aquela sala do quadro da cruz e vejo a menininha pálida.

Kag: Você... também a vê?

Inu: Foi o que acabei de dizer!

Kag: Eu também a vejo, todas as noites ela aparece no meu quarto com aquele olhar perdido... e fica me observando até a hora que eu durmo.

Inu: Não tem medo... dessa guria?

Kag: Dela não... mas do Wallacy, eu tenho medo... muito medo!

Inu: O Wallacy? Aquele que...

Kag: Sim. Aquele que entrou no corpo do Mirok. Ele aparece às vezes para mim...

Inu: ... durante os sonhos matando uma mulher?

Kag: Sim. No dia em que a gente fez o jogo várias vezes eu ouvi os gritos dela.

Inu: Doloridos... longos...

Kag: Assustadores.

Inu: Você aceita minhas desculpas?

Kag: Por que eu não aceitaria?

Inu: Sei lá! Você é cabeça dura!

Kag: Como se você não fosse. – InuYasha ficou olhando abobadamente para seu sorriso... seus lábios: tão acolhedores, tão quentes. Por um momento pensou em deixar a razão de lado e a beijar profundamente, sem jogo nem rancor, mas ao ouvir a voz de Kagome resgatou o fiozinho de bom senso que ainda restava e afugentou tais pensamentos. Pelo menos por enquanto. – InuYasha!

Inu: O que?

Kag: Você escutou o que eu te disse?

Inu: Sobre o que?

Kag: Ah! Esquece!

Inu: Kagome.

Kag: Sim.

Inu: Se eu te fizer uma pergunta você me responde com muita sinceridade?

Kag: Claro!

Inu: Só por curiosidade... depois de mim você, tipo, beijou mais alguém?

Kag: Por que você está me perguntando isso?

Inu: Curiosidade! Se quiser não precisa me responder.

Kag: Não! Capaz! Claro que vou responder! Nós somos amigos há um ano.

Inu: Poisé... – suspirou desanimado.

Kag: Vou ser bem sincera com você. Você foi sim o único. Porque eu não saio beijando todo mundo. E o que aconteceu entre a gente foi uma, digamos, fatalidade. Um beijo foi por causa do jogo "Verdade ou conseqüência"... e o outro... bem... você agiu sem pensar... a gente estava discutindo... né... – as últimas palavras não passaram de um simples sussurro.

Inu: É verdade... Agi sem pensar... – apesar das palavras a verdade era que InuYasha desejava aquele beijo... mais do que tudo.

Kag: Posso te falar uma coisa?

Inu: Claro.

Kag: Você é uma pessoa muito especial pra mim! Você, apesar de tudo, tem um coração bondoso. Te considero um grande amigo e esse ano que passamos juntos foi o melhor.

Inu: Faço das suas minhas palavras. – InuYasha se aproximou do rosto de Kagome, acariciou suas bochechas (Kagome estava MUITO vermelha), sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Vamos ensaiar ou vai nos deixar na mão?

Kag: Vamos ensaiar... – disse totalmente sem ar.

Seguiram em direção a casa de InuYasha onde dois pares de olhos conhecidos acompanhavam a cena pela janela.

San: Será que eles se entenderam?

Mi: Claro que sim! Aqueles dois se amam e não sabem! É que nem nós dois.

San: É verdade... Ei! Quem disse que eu te amo?

Mi: Acabou de me confirmar.

San: Eu nunca me apaixonaria por um tarado como você.

Mi: Tarado? Eu? Eu só aprecio a beleza feminina de outro jeito.

San: Claro, com as mãos.

Mi: Com o olho é que não é! Só olhar é tão sem graça.

San: Tem que apalpar? Totalmente compreensível. – disse em tom incrédulo.

Mi: Eu sabia que um dia você ia compreender. – e deu um rápido selinho na boca de Sango deixando-a com os pensamentos a mil, virou de costas e se sentou no sofá. Sango ia protestar mas bem na hora chega InuYasha de mãos dadas com a Kagome.

San: Que bom que você voltou, Kagome!

Inu: Eu disse que ela não ia nos deixar na mão?

Kag: Já que eu voltei... vamos ensaiar! Onde nós paramos?

Mi: Você estava me dizendo que ia viver comigo pelo resto dos nossos dias e íamos ter vinte filhinhos. Ah! E ia me fazer feliz pela vida inteira.

Kag: Vinte filhos? Ei! Eu não disse nada disso!

Mi: Eu me rendo... eu digo a verdade... trinta filhinhos! Mas eles têm que ser lindos que nem a mãe e ter a atitude do pai. – passando a mão na bunda da Kagome.

Kag: Xô! Sai daqui seu hentai! – dando uns tapas no Mirok.

Inu: Ei! Solta a Kagome senão eu te mato!

Mi: Ok, ok! Não quero morrer cedo... tenho muitos filhos pela frente.

San: Vamos ensaiar? – "Por um momento ele quase me convenceu com aquele papo de amor, mas ele é um grande tarado! Isso mesmo! Um grande tarado, hentai e safado! Eu queria que ele gostasse de mim do mesmo jeito que eu gosto dele."

_**Pitty - Equalize**  
_

_Ás vezes se eu me distraio_

_Se eu não me vigio um instante_

_Me transporto pra perto de você_

_Já vi que não posso ficar tão solta_

_Me vem logo aquele cheiro_

_Que passa de você pra mim_

_Num fluxo perfeito_

_E enquanto você conversa e me beija_

_Ao mesmo tempo eu vejo_

_As suas cores no seu olho tão de perto_

_Me balanço devagar_

_Como quando você me embala_

_O ritmo rola fácil_

_Parece que foi ensaiado_

_E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você_

_Bem do jeito que você é_

_Eu vou equalizar você_

_Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe_

_Eu te transformei nessa canção_

_Pra poder te gravar em mim_

_Adoro essa sua cara de sono_

_E o timbre da sua voz_

_Que fica me dizendo coisas tão malucas_

_E que quase me mata de rir_

_Quando tenta me convencer_

_Que eu só fiquei aqui_

_Porque nós dois somos iguais_

_Até parece que você já tinha_

_O meu manual de instruções_

_Porque você decifra os meus sonhos_

_Porque você sabe o que eu gosto_

_E porque quando você me abraça_

_O mundo gira devagar_

_E o tempo é só meu_

_E ninguém registra a cena_

_de repente vira um filme todo em câmera lenta_

_E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você_

_Bem do jeito que você é_

_Eu vou equalizar você_

_Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe_

_Eu te transformei nessa canção_

_Pra poder te gravar em mim_

_Eu vou equalizar você_

_Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe_

_Eu te transformei nessa canção_

_Pra poder te gravar em mim_

Mi: Bah! Nós temos que comemorar a volta da banda!

San: É uma boa idéia! Até agora minhas férias estão muito "calminhas" agente tem que agitar!

Kag: Já perceberam que a gente comemora por tudo?

Mi: Mas a nossa volta é um bom motivo para comemorar.

San: E como sempre vai ter filmes!

Mi: Vamos ver filmes sim! Qual o problema! É o nosso jeito de se divertir.

Kag: Dessa vez nada de terror, tá!

Inu: Está com medo?

Kag: Se eu quero terror é só acordar no meio da noite e me deparo com uma garotinha aterrorizante no canto do meu quarto me olhando profundamente.

Um silêncio cai sobre os quatro.

San: Mas um suspense pelo menos!

Inu: "Premonição" é uma boa!

Kag: Vamos ver comédia: "Amor à segunda vista" ou "Scooby-doo".

Mi: "Scooby-doo"?

Kag: Qual é o problema?

Mi: Nem comédia nem suspense. Vamos ver uns filmes mais "picantes"...

San: Ai, Mirok.

Mi: Sim, amada e venerada Sango!

San: Cala a boca!

Inu: Eu andei pensando...

Kag: Milagre!

Inu: Cahan... eu andei pensando e se a gente acampasse esse ano! Tem uns lugares bem legais.

Kag: É uma boa! Mas tem que ser depois do concurso.

San: Vocês já param para pensar que se a gente ganhar o concurso nossas vidas podem mudar completamente.

Mi: É mesmo.

Kag: Pra dizer a verdade sim.

San: Isso não te assusta.

Kag: Quer saber? Não! Porque eu vou estar com meus amigos e nada, nada, me assusta se eu estou com vocês, nada mesmo.

Inu: Então amanhã filme aqui em casa! "Premonição" e "Olhos Famintos".

Mi: Pipoca ou pizza?

San: Pizza! Mas é a gente que tem que fazer!

Kag: Eu não sei fazer pizza!

Inu: Nem eu!

Mi: E eu então.

San: Se eu propus é porque eu sei fazer! E daí eu ensino a vocês!

Inu: Imagina a gente fazendo pizza! Vai ser muito engraçado!

Mi: A que horas amanhã?

Inu: Sei lá! Por mim!

Kag: Muito que tu ajudou...

Inu: Ás 5:30?

San: Daí a gente começa a fazer a pizza e termina mais ou menos às 7:00, aí a gente vê os filmes e vai embora!

Inu: Não!

Mi: Não o que?

Inu: Vocês vão posar aqui comigo!

Mi: Toda vez que a gente vai ver filme a gente posa aqui!

Inu: Não dá nada! Meu pai e meu MEIO-irmão estão viajando... só está a Rin, a empregada.

Kag: Eu não sabia que você tinha empregada!

Inu: Ela é boa, mas é estranha... fala umas coisas doidas de morte, espírito, sangue... ela parece satânica!

San: Ei! Vocês não se lembram da... bah! Esquece. Deixa pra lá!

Mi: Não! Agora fala!

San: Não, nada! Eu viajei, deixa.

Kag: Vamos ensaiar!

_**Linkin Park - Somewhere I Belong**  
_

_(When this began) I had nothing to say and I get lost in the_

_nothingness inside of me,_

_(I was confused) And I let it all out to find,_

_That I'm not the only person with these things in mind,(Inside_

_of me)But, all_

_that they can see the words revealed,Is the only real thing that_

_I got left to_

_feel,(Nothing to do)Just stuck hollow and alone,And the fault is_

_my own, And the_

_fault is my own..._

_Chorus_

_I want to heal, I want to feel,_

_What I thought was never real,I want to let go of the pain I've_

_felt so_

_long, (Erase all the pain until it's gone) I want to heal, I_

_want to feel,_

_Like I'm close to something real,_

_I want to find something I've wanted all along,Somewhere I_

_Belong..._

_And I've got nothing to say,_

_I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face, (I was_

_confused) Look at_

_everywhere only to find,That it's not the way I had imagined it_

_all in my_

_mind, (So what am I) What do I have but negativity,Because I_

_can't justify the way_

_everyone is looking at me,(Nothing to lose)Nothing to gain I'm_

_hollow and_

_alone,And the fault is my own, And the fault is my own..._

_Chorus_

_I want to heal, I want to feel,_

_What I thought was never real,_

_I want to let go of the pain I've felt so long_

_(Erase all the pain until it's gone)_

_I want to heal, I want to feel,_

_Like I'm close to something real,_

_I want to find something I've wanted all along,_

_Somewhere I Belong..._

_I will never know myself until I do this on my own,And I will_

_never feel_

_anything else until my wounds are healed,I will never be_

_anything until I break_

_away from me,I will break away, I'll find myself today..._

_Chorus (repeat until end)_

_I want to heal, I want to feel,_

_What I thought was never real,_

_I want to let go of the pain I've felt so long_

_(Erase all the pain until it's gone)_

_I want to heal, I want to feel,_

_Like I'm close to something real,_

_I want to find something I've wanted all along,_

_Somewhere I Belong..._

San: Está ficando tarde e o dia hoje foi longo.. vou embora tá!

Mi: Espera que eu vou contigo.

San: Ah... tudo bem... Kagome você vem também?

Kag: Vou sim!

Inu: Anh... Kagome... Você pode ficar só mais um pouquinho? Quero passar uma música nova contigo.

Kag: Tudo bem.

San: Então a gente já vai indo, tchau! E bom ensaio!

Mi: Tchau! – antes de sair Mirok piscou para InuYasha.

Assim que Sango saíram.

Kag: A gente tem que passar isso agora?

Inu: Não tem nada pra passar!

Kag: Como assim?

Inu: Você ainda não percebeu?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Oi genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Bah!

40 reviews!

to mtu felixxxxxxx

obrigada por qm tah lendo

um bjo especial para meus novus amigos:

Sngo Web (minha sub-mãe), Bruna (soh vai da nois na faculdade hehehehe), Paulaum (eu vou readaptar sua idéia naum fik boladu naum)e a Krol-chan (essa já é minha companheira a tmpinhus mais um bjo especial por ela estar me suportando – ti amu goria!)

Thanks por qm m add no MSN! e qm quizr eh soh ir nu meu nick e vr...

bjokenas!


	8. Será que eu te quero como você me quer?

**The Reason**

**Será que eu te quero como você me quer?**

Kag: Percebeu o que? O que eu devia perceber?

Inu: O Mirok quer ficar sozinho com a Sango!

Kag: O que ele quer com minha amiga?

Inu: Você nunca percebeu que o Mirok gosta da Sango?

Kag: Ah claro! Ele gosta da Sango, da Fulana, da Beutrana, da Cicrana e daquela gostosa do colégio!

Inu: Sei lá! Dá uma chance pra ele!

Kag: Quem tem que dar uma chance não sou eu e sim a Sango. E infelizmente eu acho que ela vai dar essa chance.

Caminhavam silenciosamente e sem consciência do lugar onde estavam indo seus corações os levaram em uma pracinha onde eles se conheceram.

Mi: Você se lembra desse lugar?

San: Ah! Claro... como poderia esquecer... foi onde nós nos conhecemos.

Flash Back

Sango caminhava apressadamente para casa, resolveu pegar um atalho pela pracinha onde esbarrou em alguém.

San: Desculpa!

Mi: Não foi nada! Esbarrar numa gatinha como você foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu.

San: Bom, eu vou indo. – totalmente corada.

Fim do Flash Back

Mi: É estranho, né?

San: Como assim?

Mi: Depois de tanto tempo a gente voltar para o lugar onde nos conhecemos...

San: É mesmo, depois daquele dia a gente se encontrou no colégio, lembra, você ficou amigo do InuYasha e conseqüentemente meu amigo.

Mi: Poisé.

San: Te encontrar foi legal. – não sabia o que falar, estava vermelha, muito vermelha.

Mi: Digo o mesmo pra você... Você é uma menina muito especial. E logo que a gente se conheceu eu percebi isso. Você é diferente, é especial... você está me entendendo?

San: Onde você quer chegar?

Mi: Sango, eu te amo! Eu gosto muito de você!

San: O quê? Você tá tirando uma com a minha cara, né?

Mi: É sério Sango, não estou brincando!

San: Repete o que você acabou de dizer!

Mi: Que eu te amo!

Sango sai correndo pelo meio do parque deixando para trás um confuso Mirok.

Mi: Ei, Sango! Volta aqui!

Sango não olha para trás mas pára.

San: Não vou deixar você brincar com meus sentimentos. – disse quando percebeu que Mirok estava perto dela.

Mi: Sango... eu prometo que se você me aceitar eu mudo! Mas por favor... me dê uma chance... só uma.

San: Não posso... meu amor próprio não me deixa.

Mi: Por que, Sango? Por que você não me dá uma chance de te fazer feliz! Eu sei que você gosta de mim... do mesmo jeito que eu gosto de você.

San: Eu não quero ficar com os restos das outras! Mirok! Quantas vezes eu já te ajudei a ficar com outras meninas, você acha que isso não me machuca?

Mi: Isso foi passado! Sango, me escuta!

San: Escuta você! Me deixa!

Mi: Sango, você fala que eu te machuquei, né! Mas é exatamente o que você está fazendo comigo... me machucando.

San: Desculpa... amanhã a gente se fala.

Mi: Até amanhã...

Sango estava deitada em cima de sua cama... pensando no que diria para Mirok. Sim, queria estar com ele mais do que tudo, mas o seu coração não permitia.

Estavam todos reunidos na sala da casa de InuYasha, Sango não havia chegado.

Mi: Será que ela vem?

Kag: Claro que sim.

Inu: Fica calmo. A gente já ligou pra casa dela e a mãe dela falou que ela já tinha saído de casa.

Mi: Mas... mas.

Kag: Mas nada. Calma.

Mi: Tá, tá... vo tentar...

San: Cheguei. Desculpa a demora. Passei no mercada e comprei um molho especial para nossa pizza.

Inu: Nós vamos mesmo fazer?

San: Claro! Eu falei que ia fazer! Quer dizer NÓS vamos fazer.

Mi: Ai que legal...

Inu: Vamos ver os filmes de uma vez... eu vo com a Kagome na locadora aqui do lado pegar. Eu já tinha deixado reservado para nós.

San: Tá bom. Eu vo arrumar as coisas e começar a preparar a massa a pizza.

Quando InuYasha e Kagome saíram, Mirok juntou toda a coragem que ainda o restava e puxou assunto com a Sango.

Mi: E ai! Você já pensou naquilo...

San: Já. – parou o que estava fazendo. – Você quer mesmo escutar a resposta?

Mi: Prefiro um não a ficar na dúvida.

San: Ai, Mirok... eu não posso... eu admito que queria... mas eu não estou preparada para qualquer relacionamento agora... ainda mais com você que é meio inconstante...

Mi: Tudo bem.

San: Mas não é você! Sou eu... sou eu que não estou nenhum pouco preparada... quem sabe mais tarde...

Mi: Pode ser... – disse totalmente desanimado.

San: Me ajuda?

Mi: Uhum.

Um tempinho depois Kagome e InuYasha chegaram com os filmes que iriam assistir.

San: Venham aqui me ajudar a fazer a pizza!

Kag: Ah não...

San: "Ah não" nada! Quero ver todo mundo botando a mão na massa ouviram!

Algum tempinho depois colocaram a pizza para esquentar... até que alguém se pronunciou.

Inu: Que tal se a gente fizesse uma música agora?

Kag: Agora? Eu estou totalmente sem inspiração?

Mi: E se a gente escrevesse algo sobre a rotina...

San: Algo como sair da rotina... porque as minhas férias estão tão chatas...

Kag: Hum... A minha vida, eu quero mudá-la todo o dia...

Inu: Não! Vamos mudar um pouco... A minha vida, eu preciso mudar todo o dia...

Mi: Tem como encaixar essa parte que eu lá compus nessa música? "Hoje estou tão triste... porque querer está tão longe de poder... e quem eu quero está tão longe de mim..."

San: Vai ser difícil.

Kag: Não! Tem como colocar sim! Na música tudo é possível.

Inu: Eu esperava mais de ti, Sango. Hehehehehehe!

San: Eu espero sempre mais de ti!

Kag: Mas a realidade que vem depois, não é bem aquela que eu planejei!

Mi: Perfeito! Vamos começar a colocar o papel.

Ficaram um bom tempo quebrando a cabeça tentando encaixar as palavras... as frases... compor a melodia... até que a música ficou pronta, alegre e irreverente.

_Eu quero sempre mais_

_(Ira!)_

_A minha vida, eu preciso mudar todo dia_

_Pra escapar da rotina dos meus desejos por seus beijos_

_Dos meus sonhos eu procuro acordar e perseguir meus sonhos_

_Mas a realidade que vem depois não é bem aquela que planejei_

_Eu quero sempre mais_

_Eu quero sempre mais_

_Eu espero sempre mais de ti_

_Por isso hoje estou tão triste_

_Porque querer está tão longe de poder_

_E quem eu quero está tão longe, longe de mim_

_Longe de mim_

_Longe de mim_

_Longe de mim_

Inu: Ficou perfeita a música, pequena e perfeita.

San: A pizza deve estar pronta... vou lá pegá-la enquanto voes arrumem aqui pra gente assistir os filmes!

Mi: Sim, senhora, Capitã! – disse em tom de brincadeira.

Assistiram aos filmes e comeram a pizza, que tava muito boa por sinal.

Kag: Hum... que tal a gente jogar um jogo?

Inu: Não! Que tal a gente fazer tipo um pacto?

San: Não, não.

Mi: Vamos brincar de Salada mista?

Kag: Vamos escrever um bilhete do que achamos uns dos outros... sobre o que sentimos sobre cada um de nós... vamos enterrar num lugar e vamos ler daqui a um ano.

Inu: Pode ser... mas não agora... não estou me sentindo bem...

San: Ai, achei que fosse a única.

Mi: Hey... to mal também...

Kag: Acho que eu vo vomitar. – ao dizer isso vomitou em cima de Mirok. Que por sua vez vomitou em cima de InuYasha, que vomitou em Sango, que vomitou em Kagome. Enfim, estavam todos sujos e precisavam de um banho. Saíram todos correndo em direção do primeiro. Kagome entrou de roupa e tudo embaixo do chuveiro.

San: Aff menina! Também preciso... – e também de roupa e tudo entrou no Box do banheiro.

Inu: Com licença... o banheiro é da minha casa. – e de roupa também entrou no Box.

Mi: Eu também preciso urgentemente! Com licença deixa eu passar.

San: Quem deixou vocês entrarem? Primeiro as damas, meus caros amigos! – e atirou um sabonete em Mirok.

Mi: Hum... você quer brigar? – encheu a mão de xampu e atirou em Sango, mas acabou acertando em Kagome.

Kag: Bah... pra que me meter no meio da briga. – E com a mangueirinha começou a molhar todo mundo.

Inu: É guerra que vocês querem? – abriu a gaveta e de lá tirou sais de banho e começou a atirar nos amigos.

Depois que esgotou as munições para jogar se secaram. InuYasha emprestou a eles alguma coisa dele enquanto secava as suas respectivas roupas.

Kag: Aff... cansei.

San: Nós ainda temos que arrumar o banheiro... ele está todo molhado.

Inu: Pra que servem as empregadas? Rin! – gritou.

Rin: Sim, senhor. – entrou na sala prontamente.

Inu: Limpe o banheiro, sim.

Rin. Claro. Com licença. E, ah! Não se esqueçam que aquele que foi... voltará.

Inu: Claro! Agora vai limpar o banheiro.

San: Não precisava! Foi a gente que fez aquilo.

Inu: Para que ela ganha então? Para ficar vadiando?

Mi: Deu! Esquece, esquece.

Kag: Vocês ouviram o que ela disse?

Mi: Sobre o que?

Kag: "Aquele que foi... voltará?"

Inu: Esqueçam ela! Eu disse que ela é meio satânica!

Kag: Mas... mas... isso não faz vocês lembrarem uma coisa, não?

San: Acho que não? Por quê?

Nesse momento ouviram um grito vindo do banheiro. Correram para ver o que era. Ao chegar viram a Rin com uma expressão apavorada.

Rin: Olhem, olhem! O que eu disse é verdade. Leiam, leiam... – tremia de terror.

Mi: Ler o que? – da Rin mirou para dentro do banheiro. A parede estava suja de sangue que formava um,a frase: "Eu voltei... W"

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Oie genteeeeeeee**

**demorei um pouquinho mas postei!**

**Mas eu tava lotada de provas e trabalhos**

**Aff... coisa chata!**

**hehehehehehe**

**Intaum naum fikem com raiva di mim viram!**

**Bem... eu queria agradecer de coração qm ta lendo minha fic e qm tá dxando reviews! A opiniaum de vcs é muuuuuuuuuuito importante pra mim!**

**E eu preciso sabr se vcs taum gostandu ou naum!**

**Espero q estejam... pq o q eu faço naum é pra mim... é pra vcs!**

**A músik "eu qru sempre mais" foi sugstaum da nossa krida Kayra Hiragana! Brigada viu! E qnd eu colok uma musik em inglês eu coloco a traduçaum sim viste!**

**Ah! continuo querendo sugestões... elas saum sempre bem vindas para mim!**

**Um super bju para tdossssssss**

**(mk-chan 160; motoko kinomoto; Sango Web; Kayra Hiragana; Ju Higurashi; Star Angel Matsuama; Tamires Lee; Amanda e Luana  obrigada por dxarem review no cap 7 :)**

**Intaum tah gnt**

**continuem dxandu seus comntários sobre minha fic**

**vlw**

**fuisssssssss**


End file.
